


Love Triangle

by R2girl07



Series: Love Triangle [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caught, Kissing, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Adilee was an 35 average girl. A skinny 5'1" girl with long strawberry blonde hair.She had been married to Richard Speight Jr. for 8 years but she's always had a thing for his best friend Rob Benedict. She would never act on those feelings of course but she did have fantasies about being with the both of them. She'd never let Richard know that of course. Her and Rob were very close friends. Little did she know Richard knew she harbored feelings for Rob but she never dreamed he'd want to have a Threesome with him.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love Triangle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853338





	Love Triangle

Adilee was on set waiting in Rich's trailer for him to finish his filming. She was bored so she decided to text Rob who was watching Rich run his lines.

Adilee: Hey Robbie! Wyd!

Rob: Hey Beautiful. Nothing much just watching Rich run his lines.

Adilee: Oh I'm in his trailer. Bored out of my mind!

Rob: I'm sorry Adie! Come to set! Hang out with me.

Adilee: But Robbie! I'm lazy!! I don't wanna!

Rob: LOL!! I already knew that lazybones!

Adilee: ='( ROB PLEASE!!! I'M BORED!

Rob: =D HAHA!! I'll be there in a few minutes!! Let me wait till Rich gets a break so I can let him know.

Adilee: OKay but hurry Robbie I'm gonna die of boredom!

Rob: Adie I promise you're not going to die!

Richard finishes a line and the director yells "Cut. Everybody take a 5 minute break." He walks over to Rob who's on his phone as usual. "Hey Bobbo. Who you texting?" Rob looks up laughing "Umm, Your wife." Richard raises his eyebrows at his friend. "And what are you texting her about?" Rob laughs saying "She's sitting in your trailer bored and wants me to come keep her company." Richard smirks. "That sounds like Adilee. You going to go?" Rob stares at Rich. "If you don't care. I don't want to go be alone with your wife if you're not cool with it!" Richard smirks again saying "Bobbo I trust you. Go before she dies of boredom!"

Rob smiles and nods. Just as he is about to get up and walk off to Richard's trailer the director calls for Richard to come back. Rob walks to Richards trailer. When he gets there he sees Adilee laying on the couch with his back to her. He quietly sneaks in and walks behind her bending down close to her ear he whispers "Miss me beautiful?" Adilee jumps smacking Robs arm when she realizes its him. He gives her a hurt look then smirks as she gets up so he can sit. Once he sits she lays her head in his lap. This is nothing new for them. Richard has caught her with her head in Rob's lap quite a few times and he always just smiles joking about how Rob is trying to steal her.

"So Adie what do you wanna do?" She looks up at Rob grinning. "Lets play truth or dare!" Rob chuckles "What are you 12??" She gives him a pouty face, "Please Robbie?!?!" He grins, "Fine, I'm asking first. Truth or Dare?" Adilee smiles, "Dare!" Rob gets a wicked grin on his face. "I dare you to go take a bite out of Rich's cake." She smiles knowing that it will drive her husband insane. She gets up and does as Rob says and comes back and lays in his lap again as he laughs. "Okay Benedict Truth or Dare?" He smirks, "Truth!" Adilee is surprised when he says Truth. She stops to think about a good question. Rob watches her face as she racks her brain. His eyes wonder to her lips and she notices and she smirks knowing what she wants to ask. "Okay Robbie! Would you ever kiss another mans wife?" She watches his face as she asks the question. She smiles seeing the shock come across it. She waits for his answer. When he finally answers he's a stuttering mess which causes Adilee to giggle and think to herself He's so cute when he's like this. After about 5 minutes he answers "I-I-I-I um-m-m d-d-o-on-n-n-nt k-k-kn-n-n-o-o-ow-w-w!" She smirks seeing his eyes move to her lips again. "Okay Robbie that's not really an answer but your turn!" They go back and forth for about 30 minutes. Rob dares Adilee to send Rich a sexy picture saying she wants him to come make love to her." She grins and does so then its her turn to ask him. "Robbie Truth or Dare? Rob looks down at her and whispers Dare for the first time since they started playing. It shocks her but she smiles knowing exactly what she's going to say. "I dare you to kiss me!" Rob looks at her shocked. "Adie I umm don't think that's a good idea! You're my best friends wife!" She gets a mischievous smirk "Come on Robbie you know you want to. I've seen the way you always look at me." Rob swallows hard before leaning close to her. He pulls her face up to his and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss letting him. Neither of them hear the trailer door open and close. Richard walks in to see Rob kissing his wife. He knows he should be fuming that his best friend is kissing his wife but for some reason it turns him on. He watches as Adilee lets Rob kiss her obviously enjoying it. After a few minutes he clears his thought deciding to mess with Rob. "Rob what the hell man! Why the hell are you kissing my wife!!" Rob pulls away and looks up seeing Rich and he immediately starts freaking out. Adilee looks over at Rich, her sea green eyes locking with his amber whiskey ones. He stares into her eyes seeing the desire and lust behind and his cock twitches. He smirks hearing Rob become a stuttering mess. "R-r-r-i-i-i-c-c-c-h-h-h I-I-I-I c-c-c-ca-a-a-a-n-n-n ex-p-p-pl-l-l-a-a-i-i-n-n? Rich grins getting an idea.

"Adilee baby come here!" She gets up and walks to the short distance to Rich who's leaning against the counter. He pulls her to him grabbing her ass causing a low moan to escape her lips. She loves when gropes her especially when other people are around. He kisses her neck lightly grinning knowing he's turning her on. He whispers in her ear "Do you want Robbie make love to you baby?" He kisses her neck more sucking at her soft spot. She pulls away from him as he asks the question staring into his amber whiskey eyes searching for answers. She smiles seeing lust and desire behind them. She nods yes in response to his question. He grins at her causing her core to heat up and begin to get wet. "I need to hear you say it baby" Rob is sitting there clueless as to what's going on. Adilee whispers "Yes Richie" He smirks "Yes what baby? Tell me what you want!" She lets out a moan and whispers "I want to fuck Rob!" Rob hears her words and his eyes widen but he gets slightly turned on. He's always thought about fucking her but he'd never actually do it. Of course he never thought he'd kiss her either but he was just caught by Richard doing just that. Richard looks at Rob grinning seeing his nervousness.

Richard pulls Adilee to him turning her in his arms so her back is against him. He motions for Rob to come over. Rob nervously gets up and walks over to them. Richard grips Adilee tight as Rob stands in front of her. He motions for Rob to come closer he does. Richard lifts Adie's shirt a little and grabs Robs hands placing them on her hips. He smiles feeling her body shiver as Rob's calloused hands touch her espoused skin. She lets out a moan as Robs fingertips run up her sides. Richard sucks lightly on the soft spot on her neck. She moans more pushing her ass against his now hard member. He groans into her neck "Adilee baby go make out with Rob!" He pushes her to Rob and she falls into him snaking her arms around his neck. Rob looks at Rich nervously then back to Adilee as she pulls his face to hers. She kisses him lightly at first until she feels his body relax and his arms wrap around her waist pulling her to him. She deepens the kiss needing to feel him. She traces his lips with her tongue asking for access inside. Rob moans allowing her to shove her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance for dominance.

Richard watches as his wife makes out with his best friend. He watches her body langue. He can tell how turned on she is and its turning him on more and more by the second. He smiles pulling her off of Rob causing her to whine in response. He chuckles motioning for Rob to lean against the counter. He pushes Adilee back into Rob making her feel his hard erection against her ass. She lets out a loud moan feeling it. Richard smiles at her. "You like knowing you make another man hard and horny my naughty girl!" She looks at Richard her eyes now dark with desire and lust "Yes Rich!" Richard smirks moving to her and makes out with her telling Rob to rub her body. She moans loving Robs hands on her body allowing Richard's tongue to plunge into her mouth. She tries to pull Richard closer to her needing to feel his hardness to but he stands his ground smirking as she whines knowing she's horny. Richard moves to her ear sucking on her earlobe causing her to groan. He whispers low enough for only her to hear "Grab his dick baby!"

She reaches behind herself and grabs a hold of Robs rock hard member through his tight jeans. Rob throws his head back and groans in response causing Adilee's core to heat up. She tries to push forward into Rich needing some kind of friction down there. He gives her his seductive smirk knowing she needs his body against hers. He pulls away from her completely smiling as she gives him a pouty face. "Pleasure Rob baby. I wanna see you sucking his dick! Then maybe I'll let him pleasure you." Adilee stares at Rich before smiling. She turns facing Rob she looks into his usual sky blue eyes to see they have darkened with lust. She slowly starts to unbutton his pants. Before she pulls them down she slides a hand down them and rubs him through his boxers. She groans feeling how big and hard he is. "ADIE!!! Please don't tease me anymore" She smiles enjoying how much he's turned on and by the fact that Richard is inches away watching her enjoy herself. She pulls down his pants he steps out of them kicking them across the trailer. She moans seeing his erection threatening to pop out his boxers. She rubs him on the outside then slides a hand inside the front causing between her legs to heat up and grow extremely wet. She groans feeling his hard thick member in her hand. She strokes him through the opening of his boxers causing him to moan and groaning throwing his hand back in pleasure.

Richard watches her every move enjoying how turned on she's getting by touching Rob! He's always known she had feelings for Rob but seeing her act on those feelings he has to admit is hot as hell. He watches as she pulls out his dick and slowly strokes it teasing him. She licks the tip which is already glistening with Rob's precum. It causes Rob to shiver and groan in pleasure. She slowly slides him into her mouth inch by inch until she has him completely sheathed into her mouth. He hears her gag slightly as his cock hits the back of her throat and it makes his own cock twitch in excitement. He watches as her body language starts to change. He knows shes horny. He can imagine that right now her core is on fire and dripping wet. He groans thinking about it. He needs to see his wife's hot dripping core. He gets up and makes her stand with her ass in the air so she can continue to suck Rob. He groans as he sees the wetness through her tight leggings. He touches the wetness teasing them both. She moans into Robs dick causing him to moan from the vibration. "My Gosh Adilee baby your leggings are soaked!" Richard pulls off his own jeans tossing them somewhere then does the same with his boxers. He stands behind her as she sucks Rob. He rubs his dick along the wetness of her leggings causing himself to almost lose it right then. He pulls down her leggings so her ass and pussy are exposed moaning as he see's she wearing his favorite thongs. He smacks her ass hard causing it to sting. She moans causing him to smack her again in the same spot. "Richie" He smiles knowing what she wants. He knows her to well. He rubs himself along her wet folds groaning as he does. She pulls Rob out of her moth but continues stroking him. "Rich Please!" He smacks her ass again. She whimpers. "Please what my naughty wife. Tell me what you want." She moans "Rich fuck me! I need you to fuck me!" He stands her up and pulls her to him whispering in her ear loud enough for Rob to hear "You want me or Rob to fuck you? Or do you want us both to fuck you?" Rob steps forward his hand finding Adilee's wet folds causing her to moan into Rich's neck.

Rich smiles. "Come on baby, tell us who you want to fuck you!" Through moans she manages to get out "I want you both to fuck me!" Richard pulls her face up to his kissing her deeply. "I figured you would say that my bad girl!" He pulls her onto the couch with him telling Rob to pull off her leggings but leave her panties on for now. Richard pulls off her shirt leaving her bra on her. He pulls off his and Rob pulls off his as well. Adilee grinds her ass against Rich moaning as she feels him poking her. He growls into her ear as he pulls her legs open motioning for Rob to have his way with her. Rob smiles as he kneels between her legs. He runs a finger along her wet lacy panties growling as she shivers trying to arch off of Rich's lap. Richard holds her in place spreading her legs wider for Rob. Rob rips off Adilee's panties tossing them somewhere. He leans into hot core moaning as he smells her sweetness. He tongue licks up her wet folds causing her almost lose it. He licks up and down finding her clit. He bits and sucks at it causing her to moan loudly. He plunges a finger into her thrusting it in and out as his tongue and mouth work magic on her clit. "ROBBIE MORE I NEED MORE!" He buries his tongue deeper into her opening causing his beard to tickle her. He the plunges in two more fingers curling them as he thrusts deep and hard into her as his tongue swirls around her swollen clit. He pushes his fingers in once more hitting her g-spot. She moans feeling herself about to release. Richard feels her body tense against him. He knows she's about to cum. He tells Rob to stop right before she's about to release. She whimpers causing both men to grin.

Richard slides forward onto the edge of the couch spreading Adilee's legs wider. He holds them wide. He growls into her ear, "You want Rob to fuck you baby?" She moans "YES!" Richard licks her soft spot as he says "Tell him baby. Tell my best friend you want his dick deep inside you." Adilee groans "ROBBIE FUCK ME PLEASE!! I HAVE TO HAVE YOUR DICK IN ME!" Rob groans wanting so bad to fuck her. He looks at Richard asking his permission. Richard nods yes. Without hesitation Rob lines himself up with her opening and plunges hard and deep into her. She winces in a little pain since Rob's a little thicker than Rich but Rob doesn't notice he pounds into her over and over loving the feeling of her hot wet core wrapped around his cock. Richard reaches down starting to rub her clit. He groans watching Rob pound into her over and over again. He never thought he'd love watching her be fucked by another man but my gosh it was fucking hot!! He could feel her body tense knowing she was about to cum. He pulls her ear to his lips and whispers "Wait for Robbie to cum first baby. Let his cum fill you up before you release baby!" Rob groans hearing Rich tell her to let him cum in her. Adilee's core starts to tighten and pulse around his cock sending him over the edge. After a few moments he thrusts become messy. He groans and thrusts deep into her one last time as he releases his hot cum deep into her hot core. Feeling him cum inside her sends her over the edge and she feels the knot in her stomach release as she cums all over Rob's dick and Rich's lap. She collapses into Rich's arms as Rob pulls out whimpering as she feels his and her cum out of her. Richard smirks feeling it flow onto his lap his finger finds her still sensitive clit causing her to whimper more. "It's not over yet baby. That's only the beginning of what's coming my naughty girl."

To Be Continued...


End file.
